Invaders
by Thunder-Nari
Summary: Rogue, Jean, Storm and Jubilee are left home alone and get into Logan's beer stash. This is a sequel to invasion.
1. Default Chapter

All right Bitchy Little Pixie, here is the sequel to Invasion. I hope you enjoy(and every one else sho reads). Know the first chapters short but the next one will be longer.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Really absolutely nothing, so it would be poitless to sue me  
  
  
Invaders  
By Nari  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
"Ahhhhh. It's great to be back home again," Jean said stretching luxuriously as she flopped back onto the newly purchased sofa.  
  
"I'll say. It really sucked having to live those last few months in a hotel," Jubilee complained, glaring at Bobby and Remy who had just entered the rec room after the two ladies.  
  
"WHAT?!" they both said simultaneously. Both girls simply shook their heads and began to talk about what they would do for the rest of the day.  
  
"Femmes," Remy said. Bobby nodded in agreement and they both left the room and went their own ways.  
  
*X-Men to the war room imediately* Everyone jumped slightly as they suddenly heard the Professor's voice in their heads.  
  
"I wish he wouldn't do that," Jubilee muttered as she and Jean ran to the war room.  
  
About 10 minutes later everyone had assembled. Gambit was, as usual,was the last one in. "So what's de trouble, Cyke?" he asked as he took a seat next to Storm.  
  
"There's been an FOH attack downtown. I'm going to need to send out a team," Cyclops began.  
  
"Does everyone need to go?" Bobby asked.  
  
"No, only some of us."  
  
"Great!" Gambit stated."I volunteer t' stay home an' guard de mansion."  
  
"Me too!" Bobby agreed.  
  
"No way am I leaving the two of you home alone in the mansion."  
  
"What? Why? Don't you trust us?" Bobby pleaded, turing on his puppy dog eyes.  
  
"After what happened with the mouse? No. I'll be leaving Jean, Storm, Jubilee and Rogue here at the mansion. Every one else suit up and be at the blackbird in 10." With that Cyclops left the room, everyone else following him.  
  
"I can' believe he no trust Remy," Gambit complained following Bobby out the room.  
  
"Yeah. It was just that one time. We wouldn't do it again."  
  
"You two quit complaining and go," Jean said sounding exasperated and shaking her head. They both pouted but did as they were told. Soon after the girls listened as the blackbird flew overhead and dissapeared into the distance.  
  
"So were, like, all alone in the house. What do you guys think we should do?" Jubilee asked the others turning to face them with a big grin on her face. The others all grinned back at her as they turned to go plan their day.  
  
tbc 


	2. chp 2

Chapter Two  
  
  
The girls all headed toward the rec room, chatting amiably as they went. They were almost there when Storm stopped dead in her tracks and jerked her head around, looking for something.  
  
"Storm? Are you alright?" Jean asked.  
  
"Yeah, Storm. You look like you've seen a ghost or something."   
  
Storm slowly shook her head. "No. I am fine. Just thought I saw something, but I must be imagining it." They continued onto the rec room.  
  
"So, there's a good Tom Cruise movie playing tonight," Rogue hinted settling onto the large sofa in front of the TV.  
  
"Awsome. Come you guys sit. We, like, so totally have to watch that. Tom Cruise is like soooooooo hot!" Jubilee bounced onto the couch ginning like a loon. Storm and Jean agreed, sitting on the couch as well.  
  
"I am going to get some drinks. What would everyone like?" Storm said standing and heading for the kitchen.  
  
"Hmmmm, no men around, no Scott to bother us. I say it's time for some fun. Bring out Logan's beer stash Storm," Jean cried.  
  
"Oooh, I want some to!"  
  
"No, Jubilee. You are too young. I will grab you some soda."  
  
"Awwww, rats."  
  
"Ah'll come an' help ya 'Ro."  
  
  
  
  
Upstairs in Logan's room. . .   
  
  
"How do ya know where Logan's beer stash is anyway?"  
  
"Uhh, me and Jean were up here drinking one night. She read his mind to find out where he kept it." Rogue's eyebrows rose in surprise.  
  
"Never figured you two as the types ta go around stealin'"  
  
"It is not stealing, mearly borrowing. We will restock it later," Storm said in mock hurt. She rumaged around quickly in the back of Logan's closet, pulled some boards out of the floor and then pulled a minifridge out of the hole. She opened it up and her and Rogue peered inside. "Let's see. Molson Canadian beer, Crown Royal Canadian Whisky. Irish Cream?" They shared a confused look.   
  
"Let's just take the whole thing down," Rogue suggested.  
  
"I agree." They put the bottles back in and Rogue picked up the minifridge. They walked into the hallway and there was a few moments of silence. "Wait!" Storm stopped and spun around.  
  
"What is it, sugah?"  
  
"Did you not see that?"  
  
"See what?" Storm was silent, scanning the hall. "Did you already get into Logan's stash earlier today Storm?"  
  
"No. I could have sworn I saw something running up the hall." Rogue gave her an odd look. "Never mind. I'm sure it was nothing. Let's get back to Jean."  
  
  
  
Back downstairs. . .   
  
  
"Man, what is taking them so long?" Jubilee complained.  
  
"I'm sure they'll be here soon. Logan does have a lot of liquer." There was a crash from the hallway.  
  
"Damnit, Storm. What is your problem tonight?"  
  
"I saw it agian, Rogue."  
  
"Saw what?" Jean asked coming into the hallway, followed by Jubilee.  
  
"Storm thinks there's a little brown thing following us." Rogue was gathering up all the bottles that had fallen when Storm had nearly knocked her over in her fright.  
  
"I do not *think*, I *know* there is something following us."  
  
"Storm have you been drinking already today?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Whoa, just calm down there, Stormy," Jubilee said.  
  
"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!!" The others all exchanged worried looks.  
  
"Why don't you come and sit down, Storm," Jean said guiding Storm to a chair in the rec room.  
  
"Here have a beer. It will calm you down." Rogue handed Storm a beer. Storm took it and sipped at it. "Feeliing better?"  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
"Right. Well I'm going to get a soda." Jubilee stomped out of the room, grumbling to herself about how unfair adults could be.  
  
  
  
  
  
About one bottle of Irish Cream, half a bottle of Whiskey and four beers(each) later. . . (oh, except for Jubes who's only been drinking soda but is on a nice caffine high). . .   
  
  
"I am starting to think that you are controlling the dice, JEAN," Storm said as she rolled a five and landed in jail for the third time in a row.  
  
Jean gave, or tried to give a look of outrage. " Would I do something like that?" She put her hand to her chest, nearly falling over in the process.  
  
"YES!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"You all are just jealous because I'm winning."  
  
"Ah'm not as think as you drunk Ah am. Wait, now that didn't sound right," Rogue paused looking confused before forgetting what she was saying and rolling the dice.  
  
"Haha, you owe me, uh." Jean glanced down at the card trying to read the words. "A lot of money!"  
  
"Ah ain't payin' 'less Ah know how much."  
  
"Uh. . ." Jean squinted her eyes. " Just give me all your money." She reached over to Rogues rather large money pile. "Hey! How'd you get all that money?! YOU'VE BEEN STEALING FROM THE BANK!!" Jubilee and Storm looked over at Rogue.  
  
"Now wait just a minute. Ah would do no such thing-"  
  
"GET HER!!" Storm cried leaping at Rogue who tried to fly away but got confused and flew into the wall instead. Jean and Jubilee jumped on her and pinned her down.  
  
"Come on, Storm. You torture her while we hold her down!" Jubilee yelled."Storm?"  
Jubilee turned to look at Storm when she got no reply. Storm was staring at the other side of the room, the color drained from her face, horror in her eyes. She pointed a shaking finger to where she was looking, mouth moving but unable to form the words.   
  
"What is it Storm?" Jean, Jubilee and Rogue all turned to see what Storm was looking at. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" A course of blood curdling screams rose from the gathered X-Women.  
  
tbc 


	3. chp 3

Chapter three  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The girls screamed and turned to bolt down the hallway to the other end of the house. 'Try' being the word here. As Storm turned she tripped over her feet and Rogue, Jubilee and Jean all piled up behind her.  
  
"OH MY GOD!! GET OFF!!" Storm yelled trying to shove the other three off of her, but all she succeded in doing was tangling them further. Storm became so scared she was close to crying as she struggled to get up.  
  
"ALRIGHT!! EVERYBODY JUST CALM DOWN!!" Jean called. Everybody stilled, and silence fell over the house. Storm peeked out from under Jubilee's leg.  
  
"GODDESS, THEY ARE COMING!!" Summoning a huge gust of wind she tossed the other women off her and took off running down the hall, never once looking back.  
  
"RUN, YOU FOOLS!!" Jubilee went racing off after Storm.   
  
Jean and Rogue were left alone in the rec room with the creatures.   
  
"What do ya think we should do?"   
  
Jean swallowed audibly. "I don't know. I mean, it's just a spider and spiders can't hurt you right?" Jean looked doubtful.  
  
Rogue looked over at the spider. "Ah don't know, sugah. That's a pretty big spider." The spider was about 2 inches long, hairy and gray with lighter markings. It began crawling towards them. "EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!" The two remaining girls screamed and ran down the hall the way Jubilee and Storm had gone.  
  
"Jubes, Storm! Where are you?" Jean yelled, seeing no sign of them as her and Rogue neared the end of the hall.  
  
"We're in here." Came a muffled voice.  
  
"Where?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Here," Storm whispered, poking her head out of a hall closet. "Are you alone?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Come in then. They can't get us in the closet." Jean thought that that didn't sound right but shrugged her shoulder and shuffled into the closet followed closely by Rogue. Anything had to be better than staying out there with that thing.  
  
"Storm?" Jean whispered.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You keep on saying 'they' but there was only one."  
  
"Oh no, there was more. They must have ran and hid."  
  
Jubilee gulped. "Maybe there plotting against us." They looked around the small space, paranoid at being watched. Rogue shivered.  
  
"Maybe we should just stay in here."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
"Did anyone bring any beer?"  
  
"Rogue!"  
  
"What?" Rogue said innocently. Jean just shook her head and took a seat in the corner.  
  
  
  
  
  
30 minutes later...  
  
  
The front door to the X-mansion opened silently and the two figures stepped into the shadows.  
  
"OW! You jerk. Quit stepping on my heels," Bobby hissed.  
  
"Sorry," Remy whispered back.  
  
"It's quiet in here. Wonder where the girls are." Remy shrugged his shoulders. They continued to walk in silence until they got to the rec room. "Holy crap, what the heck happened in here? Are those Logan's beer bottles?"  
  
Remy grinned. "You betcha, mon ami. And dere still be plenty left for us." Remy reached into the minifridge and pulled out two bottles handing one to Bobby.  
  
"Don't you think we should try and find the girls?" Bobby looked around at the scatter of bottles and the abandoned Monopoly game.  
  
"Nah. Den dey'd want all de beer for demselves." Remy walked toward the couch and began to take a seat. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" he screamed suddenly as he leapt backwards about two feet and cowered behind Bobby.  
  
"What the heck is the matter with you?"  
  
"Dere!! Over dere!!" Remy said pointing a trembling finger over by the couch.  
  
Bobby raised an eyebrow. "...Okay. No more beer for you."  
  
"NO! Just go look!" He pointed again. Bobby gave him an odd look but went to see what he was pointing at.  
  
"Oh, for God's sake. It's just a spider." Remy whimpered. "Besides it's dead."  
  
"Non. Remy not t'ink so."  
  
"Here I'll prove it to you." Bobby grabbed a nearby pen and inched closer to the spider. He reached the pen forward and poked at the spider. "There, see it's def- AAAHHHHHHHH!!" Bobby fell backwards as the spider launced itself straight at his face. Remy screamed and took off at a dead run down the hall. "WAIT FOR ME!!" Bobby yelled running after him. They ran down the hall screaming until they got to a closet door and swung it open. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" *WHACK*  
  
"Oh, shit!!" Storm said as she watched Remy fall to the ground unconscious from the blow she had just given him with a mop handle.Bobby stepped over him.  
  
"What are you guys doing in a closet?" he asked.  
  
"Hiding from the spiders."  
  
"Spiders? As in, more than one?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Move over. I'm coming in too." He pushed his way into the closet and slamed the door behind him.  
  
"What about Remy?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I am most certianly not going out there."  
  
"Every man for himself!"  
  
"Ditto."  
  
There was silence for a few moments. Rogue spoke up "So. Did you bring any beer?"  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
HAHAHAHA!!! Bet none of thought it was going to be spiders, did ya?? HA. Okay, originally it was supposed to be a mouse, well several mice, but my friend went to Florida and came back with all these freaky stories about these HUGE spiders and it gave me ideas. I am so never ever going down there now.*Shudder* I'll just stay up here in the quiet mountians with our LITTLE spiders. Yah, she said that the spiders even chased you if you bothered them and they were venomess. But don't worry the ones in this story are not. They're just Wolf spiders in case you were wondering. Oh, and I just had to bring Bobby and Remy in the story. I love those two. Ummm, I'll stop rambling now and let you get on with your lives. Don't forget to review:) 


	4. chp 4

Kay, I forgot to say this in the last chapter, the line "I'm not as think as you drunk I am." That actually comes from somewhere?? Wow, my friend just said it to me once and it was funny so it went in the story:)  
  
Chapter four  
  
  
  
  
"Bobby, what are you and Remy doing back here anyway? Shouldn't you be with the others?" Jean asked.  
  
"Yeah, about that. See, me and Remy, we kinda got into trouble. Again."  
  
"What did y'all do this time?"  
  
"We might have kinda, accidently had a little to much fun acting out war plays with the FOH."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yeah, they were the prisoners and me and Remy were the soldiers. Scott got a little angry when we started singing the Navy song." He paused a moment. "Then we thought it would be fun to have a sword fight. I won though, because I froze his sword.But in the fight we got a little carried away and wacked Cyke in the back of the head pretty hard. Knocked him out. Anyway, once he finished yelling at us he sent us home."  
  
Jubilee shook her head. "Man, you guys are idiots."  
  
"Hey! I resemble that! No...wait." Bobby stopped, looking confused. Jubilee shook her head. There was silence for a few moments. *BANG BANG*   
  
"Goddess, what on earth is that?" Storm asked from her corner where she remained huddled. *BANGBANGBANG*  
  
"Y' connards! Let me in!!"  
  
"Just open the door, Remy."  
  
"Oh." The door swung open to reveal a mad and slightly embarressed Remy. "How de hell could y' just leave me out dere?" He shoved his way into the closet and huddled next to storm in the corner.  
  
"Well, there was no way we were going out there to get you. Besides it's your falt for getting in the way of Storm's mop." Remy scowled at Bobby.  
  
"Enough arguing," Jean said before Remy could reply. "We have to think of a plan to get the spiders."  
  
"I'm with ya. But how?"  
  
"We could, like, get some spider spray and kill them."  
  
"No way. Dat would involve getting close to dem. I'm not goin' out dere."  
  
"I agree with Remy."  
  
"Well we can't just sit in here." Rogue thought for a moment. "I know! We'll get a cat!"  
  
"A cat?"  
  
"Yeah, to catch the spiders."  
  
"Cats chase mice not spiders."  
  
"No, trust me. Cats will chase anything. Ah had one once and it would always kill the spiders in mah room."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Jubilee said. "Whose going to go get one?"  
  
"WE'LL GO!!" Both Remy and Storm yelled jumping tp there feet.  
  
"Anyt'ing to get out of dis house." Storm nodded in agreement.  
  
"Fine you two go get a cat and some spider spray. We'll wait here."  
  
"What will you do while were gone?"  
  
"Why we'll clean up Logan's beer, of course," Rogue said happily.  
  
"You guys should also get some of that stickly fly paper stuff. We can spray them easier if they're stuck." Everyone looked at Jubilee in amazement. "What?"  
  
"That's actually a good idea." Jubilee grinned at them. Jean continued, "First order of business, getting out of the closet." She looked around at everyone, carefully studying Remy and Storm who looked about ready to fall over in their fright. "I'm going to count to three and then I'm goin to open this door, okay?" Everyone nodded. "One,two...THREE!! GO!" She flung the door open and everyone scattered. Remy and Storm tore off to the garage door, while the rest of them headed to the rec room.  
  
  
  
  
"We should probably find something to arm ourselves with," Rogue suggested as the group came into the rec room.  
  
"Here," Jean handed Rogue a fly swatter.  
  
"You expect me to defend mahself against a big, hairy, disgusting, vile, creeepy, horrifying-"  
  
"Rogue! Get to the point."  
  
"Huh? Oh. You expect me to kill a spider with this?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You've gotta be joking us," Jubilee cried. "Those things are huge! We need something bigger." She looked around the room for a moment.  
  
"Um, we could just use our powers," Bobby sugested.  
  
"The last time you tried to get rid of something with your powers you destroyed the house!" Jean reminded him.  
  
"Oh yeah. How about books then?"  
  
"They're heavy, they'll do." Jubilee went and grabbed some large books off the shelf, handing them around.  
  
"Ah think it's about time we started cleaning up that beer." Everyone agreed and arranged themselves around the table in the center of the rec room. There were a few moments of silence where the only sounds were the clinking of bottles or the sipping of beer. "So, anyone for a game of poker?"  
  
  
  
tbc 


	5. chp 5

Chapter Five  
  
  
  
  
Remy and Storm stepped out of the car and into the garage. In their arms they held cans of spider spray, fly paper and a cat carier complete with cat. Remy scanned their surrounding nervously.  
  
"Kay, Stormy, I t'ink de coast is clear." They proceeded to walked carefully up to the door, eyes darting around as they did.   
  
"What if they're waiting on the other side of the door?" Storm whispered.  
  
"Merde, how are we gonna get in?" Remy whispered back. They looked at each other in dawning horror.  
  
"What do we do?" Storm's voice wavered.  
  
"I'll open de door. You be ready wit' de spray."  
  
"NO! You take the spray and I'll open the door."  
  
"I don' t'ink so."  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be a gentleman!"  
  
"I never said dat!"  
  
"Quit being such a coward, Remy!" Storm was about to continue when she saw the look on Remy's face. It was pure terror.   
  
"Stormy, don' move," he whispered.  
  
"Oh god oh god oh god," Storm whimpered. Remy carefully reached for a can of spider spray. "Hurry, kill it."  
  
"Don' move," he whispered again. He pulled out the can and aimed it. "RUN, STORM! RUN!!!!" He yelled as tossed the can to her and ripped the door open, racing off down the hall. Just then Storm felt something brush her shoulder.  
  
"EEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!" She slamed the can onto her shoulder and then took off running after Remy.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, did you guys here that? Sounds like Storm and Remy are back," Bobby commented laying out his cards. Empty bottles were scattered around them, they appeared to have done a very good job of cleaning up Logan's beer, indeed. Just then Remy skidded into the room.  
  
"Heyyyyyy, Remy, dahlin'" Rogue slurred. She got up from her seat on the floor and stumbled over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Ah missed ya."  
  
"OH GOD!! GET OFF! GET OFF!!" Remy practically screamed as he shoved Rogue away from him and then spun around and took off down the hall. Halfway down the hall he crashed into Storm and they both ended up in a tangle on the floor. "THEY"RE EVERYWHERE STORMY!!" he yelled as he jumped back up and, dragging Storm with him as he ran back to the closet. The door slamed shut moments later.  
  
Rogue stood there for a moment, looking vaguely insulted. She turned to look at the other three. They were all looking at her in horror. "What?"  
  
"There's, um, a spider on your arm," Jean stuttered. Rogue looked down at her arm. She scooped up the spider in her hand. The others all gasped at her.  
  
"Kill it, Rogue," Jubilee said getting up and backing away from her.  
  
"Now why would Ah want to do that, sugah?" Rogue said holding the spider to her. "They're so small, we should be helpin' them."  
  
"Oh god. They've brainwashed her," Bobby gulped. Jean whacked him in the back of the head.  
  
"You moron. She's drunk and not thinking clearly."  
  
"Oh. What do we do?"  
  
"Just back away from her slowly. We don't want her thinking we're going to harm the spiders."  
  
"But we are going to." They heard Rogue growl as she heard that.  
  
"Y'all better stay away from them spiders!"  
  
"Calm down, Rogue. We promise we won't hurt any spiders."  
  
"Ya betta not!" Jean smiled a reasurring smile at her, all the while inching over to where Remy had dropped the cat carrier. When she was next to the carrier she used her telekinesses to unlock the door and open it. The cat leapt out and took off around the corner.  
  
"I can't say anything about that cat though."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
Jean, Bobby and Jubilee took off towards the closet, Rogue chasing after the cat, spider on her shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*   
  
Remy and Storm jumped at the sudden noise at the door.  
  
"Um, who is it?"  
  
"It's us Storm. Can we come in?"  
  
"Of course." The door creaked open and Bobby, Jean and Jubilee stumbled in.  
  
"Where's Rogue?" Storm asked.  
  
"She seems to have switched sides."  
  
Remy shot up. "WHAT!? Dey must be brainwashing her!"  
  
"That's what I said." Bobby looked at Jean smugly.  
  
"We have to find a way to kill the spiders and avoid Rogue. We already set the cat lose," Jean explained. Everybody nodded in agreement and began to form a plan.  
  
  
tbc 


	6. chp 6

Chapter Six  
  
  
  
"Okay. Bobby you're in charge of the setting up the fly paper. Jubes you need to be ready with the spray. I'll try to distract Rogue. And you two," she indicated Remy and Storm, still huddled in the corner. "You're useless. You can stay here."  
  
"Oh, t'ank God."  
  
"So is every one clear on what they have to do?" There were nods all around. "Good. Let's go then." Jean cracked the door open and peeked outside, scanning for Rogue. Seeing that she was nowhere in sight she slipped out followed by Bobby and Jubilee. Jubilee and Bobby left towards the rec room and Jean turned up the stairs in search of Rogue.  
  
  
  
  
"Here kittykittykittykitty," Rogue called. "Be a good kitty and come to Roguey. Ah'm not gonna hurt you."  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
Rogues gaze snapped up to Jean. "You stay away."  
  
"Don't worry, Rogue I'm not gonna hurt the spider. I just wanted to help you out."  
  
"What do ya mean?" She began backing away.  
  
"If you want to keep the spiders safe, I know a good spot to do that." Rogue looked at her disbelieving. "Come on now. Just follow me and I'll take you there."  
  
"Ya aren't pulling any tricks?"  
  
Jean shook her head. "None, I promise."  
  
"Alright then. But ya better keep your distance!" Jean put her hands up and backed away. Rogue followed a little behind her. They went to the underground level and Jean headed toward the Danger Room. Once there she opened the door and stepped aside, giving Rogue space.   
  
"No one will be able to hurt them in here," she said, waving Rogue in. Rogue stepped in cautiously.  
  
"Y'all are right, Jean. Ah could program it to kill anybody who tries to come in here! Jean you're a... Jean?" Rogue turned around in the huge room to see Jean stepping back and the door sliding closed. "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" she screamed and ran towards the door, banging on it with all her strength.  
  
"And I can program it to keep you in. I'm truly sorry Rogue, but you're not thinking clearly and we need to get rid of those spiders. We'll let you out when you've sobered up." She turned quickly on her heel and strode away from the room, ignoring Rogue's screams and curses and banging.  
  
  
  
  
  
Up in the rec room Bobby had just finished laying out the fly paper.  
  
"Um, don't you think that's a bit over kill?" Jubilee asked. There was so much paper everywhere that you could barely see the floor.  
  
"Not at all. If we get the paper everywhere the spiders will be more likely to step on it. They brainwashed Rogue, these are like super spiders. Very smart."  
  
"Unlike some people I know," she muttered to herself. "Alright, genius, so how do you plan on getting back over here? You stuck yourself in a corner."   
  
Bobby thought for a moment. "No worries. All I have to do is jump onto the couch, walk to the end, then jump onto the patch of floor and then out of the room."  
  
Jubilee raised her eyebrows. "Call me crazy but I don't think you're gonna make it."  
  
"Oh ye of little faith. I'll show you what I can do!"  
  
"Bobby why don't you just make an ice slid and come across?"  
  
Bobby straightened up from his crouched and ready to spring position. "Oh yeah. Good idea." He quickly formed an ice slide and easily got out of the room. "Yep, that was easy," he said as he jumped off the end of the slide, and then tripped over his own two feet, falling forwards. "AH, help!!"  
  
"I got ya, Ice Cube." Jubilee easily caught him in her arms and hauled him into the hall.  
  
"Whew, thanks Jubes."  
  
"Not a prob-AHHHHHHHH!!" Jubilee screamed as she turned and saw a spider hanging in front of her. She jumped backwards knocking into Bobby and sending him falling back onto the fly paper. Jubilee leaped onto the ice slide and ran along it to the other side of the room. She turned back to see Bobby scrabbling around in the fly paper, trying to get back up and away from the spider, getting it stuck all over him in the process. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Bobby asked as he finally reached the other side of the room, covered in the fly paper.  
  
"You look like such a moron!" She continued to laugh hysterically.  
  
"Oh, you think so do you?" He jumped at Jubilee, pulling her down onto the floor and covering her in the fly paper as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Remy?"  
  
"Yeah, Stormy?"  
  
"Do you ever get the feeling that your being watched?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm getting that feeling right now."  
  
"Do you t'ink dey found us?" Storm didn't answer, only whimpered slightly. "Maybe we should get out of here."  
  
"...okay..."  
  
Remy stood and reached a hand out to the doorknob. He felt his hand brush against something fuzzy. "AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
He leapt backwards, slamming into the wall and sliding to the floor.  
  
"Oh Goddess, Remy are you okay?" she asked crawling over to him.  
  
"Dere's a spider on de door," he whispered. She turned to look at the door and saw a three inch brown spider on the doorknob.  
  
"Goddess. That's the spider that has been following me around all day. I knew there was a brown thing following me!"  
  
"Stormy, it be guarding de door. How do we get out?"  
  
"You're going to have to kill it."  
  
"Oui, I'm going - Wait! No I'm Not! I'm not going anywhere near dat t'ing! We'll just have to wait for Jeannie to come back. She'll save us." Storm nodded. The spider moved slightly.  
  
"Remy, we're gonna die aren't we?"  
  
"Yes, Storm, we are."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jean walked upstairs and into the rec room to see Bobby and Jubilee wrestling around in the fly paper like children.  
  
"You take that back!"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Take it back!"  
  
"NO!  
  
"What the heck is going on here?!" Jean yelled stepping into the room. Both Jubilee and Bobby stopped fighting and looked up at her sheepishly.  
  
"Um, we were just…" Jubilee started but couldn't think of a way to finish.  
  
"Uh, testing the fly paper! Yeah, that's it. To see if it was sticky enough!" He stood up. "Um, we've decided that it is. Yep." Jean just looked at them.  
  
"Could you, like, help us to get it off now?"  
  
Jean sighed. "Come here, then."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Bobby walked up to her.  
  
"I'm going to rip it off."  
  
"NO! That would hurt!"  
  
"How else am I supposed to get it off?" Bobby bit his lip and nodded his head. Jean grabbed a piece of the paper.  
  
:Wait! I'm not ready yet." They waited a moment. "Okay." Jean prepared to rip it off. "NO WAIT! Okay, I'm ready. NO!" Jean sighed angrily and gave the paper a hard tug. "OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!! Oh. Hey, that didn't hurt!" He smiled happily and Jean quickly got the paper off of both of them.  
  
"We should go check on Remy and Storm."  
  
  
tbc 


	7. chp 7

Sorry for the really long wait. The next one will hopefully be out a lot faster. Pixie no there will not be a sequel to this one. Although raccoons would be really funny. Um, but I have other things to work on. This was supposed to be the last chapter but m' friend Ricki went and gave me more ideas. Maybe the next one will be the last. But all that aside I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review:)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Remy you have to get us out of here," Storm pleaded, huddling further back into the corner as the spider seemed to watch them.  
  
"Kay, I t'ink I got a plan. On de count a three I'll throw some cards at it and we make a break, okay?" Storm nodded and braced herself to run. "1...2...and a half...uh...y'know dis could be a bad idea."  
  
"We can't just stay in here. What if it decide's to attack?"  
  
"Do y' t'ink it would?" The spider moved. They both let out squeaks and tried to push back further into the wall. Remy raised his hand, holding three charged cards. He whimpered as he prepared to throw them. Just as he was about to throw them there was a muffled BAMF and the smell of brimstone and sulfur.  
  
"Vhat are you doing in-" Nightcrawler never got the chance to finish his question as Storm and Remy screamed at him and Remy tossed his cards.  
  
"OH GOD!! THERE SENDING THEM FROM HELL!!!" Storm screamed. Remy shoved Kurt through the door and took off as fast as he possibly good Storm right behind him.  
  
Kurt picked himself up off the floor. "That vas not the homecoming I excpected," he mumbled to himself, rubbing the back of his head. He turned his head to see Jean, Jubilee and Bobby come running up to him.  
  
"Kurt what are you doing here?" Jean asked as she looked at the damage done to the closet. "Where are Remy and Storm?"  
  
"They attacked me and then took off running like something was after them. Vhat's going on?"  
  
"Short story, the other X-Men are away and spiders have invaded the mansion," Jubes said quickly.  
  
"Super spiders, you mean. They brainwashed Rogue."  
  
"Bobby, shut up."  
  
"What? It's true." Jubes shook her head at Bobby and then proceeded to ignore him.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Where are we going Remy?" Storm whispered into the darkness of the hallway.  
  
"Dey will never t'ink of looking for us in de attic."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"'Course I'm sure! I know about dese t'ings y' know." Storm looked at him doubtfully.  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"I do." They crept forward to the attic door and Remy slowly pushed it open.  
  
"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Gott, vhat vas that?" Kurt started as two blood curdling screams rose from the mansion.  
  
"Sounds like Storm and Remy. Hurry! We have to find them!" They took off in the direction of the screams. They soon realised they were headed for the attic as another scream echoed around them.  
  
"Don't tell me those two were actually stupid enough to go into the attic," Jubilee said astounded.  
  
"I do believe they were."  
  
They came to the attic stairs and saw Remy and Storm practically falling down them as they tried to get away. About halfway down Storm lost her balance and fell the rest of the way down, dragging Remy with her. They landed in a heap at Jean's feet.  
  
"Dere! Back dere! Oh God, please get dem! Y' have t' do somet'ing!" Remy practically sobbed. Storm was no better off, mouth working but no sound coming out.  
  
"Calm down Remy. What is up there?"  
  
"Dey're all up dere! Dozens of dem and web everywhere! Dey're planing an invasion!" Remy was near hysterical.  
  
"I told you! Super spiders!"  
  
Jean glared at Bobby and then helped Storm and Remy back to their feet. "I'm gong to go up and see what the fuss is about." Jean began walking up the stairs.  
  
"NO!" Storm cried, lunging at her. "I will not let you be killed!"  
  
"Storm, I think you're over reacting. I'm not going to be killed." Jean continued up the stairs. Reaching the top, she peered into the still open door and gasped at what she saw. She turned and ran down the stairs nearly as fast at Remy and Storm had.  
  
"Well, like, what is it?"  
  
"It's a nest."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Nein! No vay am I going in there!" Kurt stubbornly folded his arms across his chest. He was beginning to wish he's stayed away from the mansion.  
  
"But Kurt you have to go in and kill the Queen!" Jean demanded.  
  
"What part of NEIN do you not understand?"  
  
"But Kurt," Jubilee said. " You're the only one who's strong and brave enough to do this."  
  
"Nein."  
  
"But surely such a strong, handsome man such as yourself wouldn't want to leave a damsel in distress now would he? What would Errol Flyn do?" Jean asked.  
  
"Fine. I will kill the Queen," Kurt gave in. Bobby handed him the spider spray with a sympathetic look.  
  
"Good luck, man. I'll pray for you." Bobby hung himself around Kurt's neck, hugging him like he never expected to see Kurt again.  
  
"Ugh, get off of me." Kurt pushed him back and shook his head. All this over some little spiders. With a BAMF he teleported away.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He teleported to the attic and into the middle of the nest armed with the spider spray. He stumbled back as he came face to face with a huge 6 inch spider. The Queen. An involuntary scream left his lips as she advanced on him. He was about to raise the spider spray when dozens of more spiders came out of the dark and surrounded him.  
  
"Okay, maybe not so little. Nice spiders. I'm not gonna hurt you." They didn't seem to be listening and continued to advance, forcing him back. One jumped at him and he screamed, dropping the can which rolled into the darkness. "Oh no."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The others, back in the rec room, jumped at the piercing scream that came down the hall. They looked at each other in wide eyed terror.  
  
"Goddess help us all," Storm whispered. 


	8. chp 8

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We're all going to die!"  
  
"Bobby, calm down we're not going to die!"  
  
"Oh no? Then how are we going to get out of this, huh? Huh, Jean?! TELL ME THAT!?!"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe he's right. Maybe it is hopeless."  
  
"Den what are we supposed t' do now?"  
  
"Well we *could* go back to the closet if *someone* hadn't blown it up!" Jubilee yelled.  
  
"If you people hadn't abandoned us that would not have happened!" Storm yelled back.  
  
"People! Fighting amongst ourselves isn't going to solve anything! We must try to think rationally!"  
  
"How can we think rationally when there's super spiders trying to get us?"  
  
"Maybe we should call Spiderman, he'd no what t' do."  
  
"Why would Spiderman know what to do?"  
  
"Well, he was bit by a spider, I figure dat he must know somet'ing about dem!"  
  
*SQUEAK*  
  
"Did a door just, like, open?"  
  
"Do you think it's the super spiders and they figured out how to open doors?"  
  
"Quick! To the upstairs closet!"  
  
They all followed Jean as she raced up the stairs and into the closet, slamming the door behind them.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey! Is anybody here?" Cyclops cried out as he walked through the silent house. "Where the heck is everybody?" he mumbled to himself and walked into the hallway. "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE WALL?!" He growled to himself and continued walking. A little farther forward and flypaper covered the floor in piles. "What the-?" Walking farther still he came into the rec room. Beer bottles were scattered everywhere and one of Bobby's ice slides was dripping onto the carpet. Cyclops sighed to himself. "Well, at least the house is still standing." He figured he may as well clean a bit and began picking up the beer bottles. A moment later and he heard a growl from behind him.  
  
"You had better have a good excuse for having my beer stash, Cyke," Wolverine ground out between clenched teeth.  
  
"Well, I, uh, was just-"  
  
"Time ta start running, one - eye!" *SNICKT* Wolverine unsheathed his claws and lunged at Cyclops who barely managed to dodge out of the way. There was a ripping sound as Cyclops' shirt caught on Wolverine's blades. "Grrrrrrrrr"  
  
"I can explain! It wasn't what it looked like!" Cyclops called back over his shoulder as he ran down the hallway and towards the attic staircase. Wolverine was beyond reason though and slashed madly, just paces behind Cyclops. They did not notice when Cyclops stepped on a spider or when Wolverine slashed through one.  
  
Having no other option, as his retreat was cut off, Scott took off up the attic stairs and shoved the door open. He tried to slam it behind him but Wolverine was right there, shoving him back and forcing his way in. He slashed at Cyclops again and missed by less than an inch. Cyclops, figuring he had no choice if he felt like living a while longer, unleashed his optic blasts to try and keep Wolverine back. Neither of them noticed the spiders nest or the many spiders that their fight was destroying, too caught up in the battle to notice anything else.  
  
"I'm telling you I didn't do it!"  
  
"Yeah? Then who did?!"  
  
"It must have been Bobby and Remy!!"  
  
Wolverine stopped suddenly and seemed to think about it. He sheathed his claws and stared at Cyclops.  
  
"Cyke? What the hell is with all the spiders?"  
  
"What?" He looked around. "YYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
"Take it easy, Cyke. I think we killed them all." Scott shuddered and walked toward the door.  
  
"Let's get out of here."  
  
"Ya scared, Cyke?"  
  
"No. We need to find out where the others are." They walked down the stairs and back into the rec room. "Cerebro?" Scott addressed the computer.  
  
Yes, Cyclops  
  
"Find mutants: Storm, Gambit, Phoenix, Iceman, Jubilee, and Rogue." There was a moment of silence as the computer searched.  
  
Storm, Gambit, Phoenix, Iceman, Jubilee found in upstairs linen closet.  
  
"Wait, the linen closet?"  
  
Yes  
  
"What the heck are they doing in there? Where's Rogue?"  
  
Danger Room  
  
"Okay. Wolverine go and see what Rogue's up to. I'll go and check the others." Wolverine nodded his agreement and the two spilt up.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wolverine made his way down to the Danger Room and waited a moment as the large metal doors slid open. He stepped inside and looked around for Rogue. He spotted her huddled in the corner, obviously very much terrified of something. He walked slowly over to her.  
  
"Darlin'?" She jumped slightly when he spoke.  
  
"Oh, Wolverine, thank God it's you! You have ta save mah! There's spider in here!"   
  
"A spider?"  
  
"Yes! It touched mah! Ah don't know where it is! Please, kill it!" Wolverine sighed but got up and began hunting down the spider. He found it within moments and skewered it on one of his claws.  
  
"It's alright now, darlin'. I got it." She got up and raced towards him, flinging her arms around his neck in joy.  
  
"Thank ya so much, Logan!"  
  
"No problem. Now let's go and find the others."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cyclops cautiously opened the closet door and peeked inside. They were all in there huddled up in the corner, looking like they expected to be attacked at any moment. He opened the door wide and gazed down at them.  
  
"Why are you all hiding in a closet?"  
  
"The super spiders!" Bobby cried.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Jean explained. "Spiders have invaded the mansion. We're hiding in here so they can't get us."  
  
"In a closet?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Scott sighed to himself. "Well you don't need to worry anymore. Wolverine and I killed them all."  
  
"Are you sure? You got the nest?" Scott nodded. He was instantly attacked as all five of them leapt on him, hugging him for dear life. Just then something large and heavy jumped onto Remy's back.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*meow* *pppuuurrrrrrrrrrr*  
  
"Oh. Heh. Just de cat," Remy said relieved. Wolverine and Rogue walked up behind them.  
  
"Hey, there, sugah."  
  
"Rogue!" Remy sounded happy, then he looked at her suspiciously. "You be normal again, right?"  
  
"Yep!" That was good enough for Remy and everything seemed to be going fine again.  
  
"Hang on a minute. Who drank my beer?!" Wolverine glared at them all. "Was it you, Cajun?"  
  
"Non, mon ami, I would never-"  
  
"It was Scott," Jean cut in.   
  
"WHAT?!" Scott shouted.  
  
"Grrrrrrrr. You're gonna get it now, one – eye."  
  
"NO! She's lying!"  
  
"Jean would never lie ta me!" *SNICKT*  
  
"YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Cyclops took off down the hall, Wolverine right on his heels.  
  
"Well it looks like everything turned out for the better," Jubilee commented as they all began to walk downstairs.  
  
"Yep. Everything turned out great and we even got a new pet to boot!" Bobby said holding the cat to him. They all walked downstairs, intent on spending the rest of the day relaxing.  
  
*BAMF*  
  
"Um, hello? Need some help here," Kurt called out the now empty hallway. He was wrapped head to toe in sticky spider web and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to teleport away from it. It just kept following him. "Help…please…"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~end~  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Awwwwww, it's the end!!! Noooooooooooooooooooooo!!!! Heh. Anyways, thank you all for the great reviews, I loved them, they made me happy!!!! I hope ya enjoyed the story, I had a lot of fun writing it!!!!!!! Bye-bye!!!:D 


End file.
